This invention relates to a cream or lotion formulation of clotrimazole having improved antifungal properties and superior penetrating properties.
CLotrimazole, 1-[(2-chlorophenyl)diphenylmethyl]-1H-imidazole, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,577, is an effective antifungal compound. However, to be optimally effective it must be brought into direct contact with the fungal infection being treated. Unfortunately, such infections are frequently located in hard to reach deeper skin layers, hyper-keratinized skin and/or nails. Hence, a clotrimazole containing formulation having a high degree of penetration enabling it to reach hard-to-reach fungal infections is highly desirable.